Sweet Revenge
by fireflyangelmegumi-san
Summary: A Trunks/Someone else fic. A new enemy threatens the Z fighters and a new saiya-jin arrives.
1. Part 1

This takes place right before the android battle, supposedly Trunks hasn't appeared.

A 19 year old girl tossed and turned in her sleep, her sheets soaked in sweat.

_"…Ruu…" a mysterious, yet familiar voice called. _

_"Ruu…" It leered at her again. _

_ "You can't hide from me Ruu, I will find you Ruu, then you shall see my power Ruu…" _

_ A shadowed figure appeared before the girl. _

_"You can't hide Ruu, I will find you," said the figure, it's voice calm. _

_ The girl jumped forward and prepared to sock him in the chest. The figure neatly sidestepped and delivered a blow to her right shoulder. _

_ "Dorjan!" she shrieked at the figure, cradling her right arm. "You'll pay for my parent's if it's the last thing I do!" _

_ Dorjan frowned, "tsk tsk Ruu, mind your manners, it'll cost you dearly some day!" He launched a large powerful blast at her. _

_ Ruu took a typical defensive position, but the blast was too strong. The black light washed over her, ripping away the thing Ruu treasured most, her soul. The light chilled her to the core as she tried desperately to fight it._

_"No!" She screamed. "NO!" _

_ _

_ _Ruu woke up with a scream. Getting out of her small bed she walked through her small spaceship, breathing heavily. She replicated herself a drink and focused on not choking herself to death. "Computer, how far are we from our designation?"

"We will reach planet earth in exactly 2.2days."

Ruu sighed, _2.2 days? I'll never get there in time Dorjan will destroy the sajins before I even get there! _She shrugged and went to go train.`

** 

Meanwhile on earth…

"Mmmm! Looks delicious Mom," Gohan said hopefully to his mom, while looking at a miniature feast.

"Oh no you don't Gohan! That's just what you want huh? Well nice try Gohan, it's straight upstairs and to your homework young man!" Chichi commanded.

"Aaaw honey, he's had a hard day training," Goku said.

Chichi growled, "I know what's best for my little Gohan! He's going to be a great scholar someday, and you're not helping. Being strong and saving the world won't get you anywhere in life. A college education does. And you!" she pointed voraciously at her husband. "Before you eat you'd better take a shower. And what are you training for this time?"

"Uhhh…"

_"Goku… Goku can you hear me? It's me King Kai. I have important news for you, there is a powerful being heading here, it will reach here in two days. SO GET TRAINING!" _

"Right King Kai!" said Goku and started to get up.

"What did you just call me??!!"

"Sorry honey, love you!" Goku cluelessly kissed her on the cheek, picked up Gohan and ran outside.

**

"So Goku," said Piccolo, "you're saying a weird new enemy is coming soon, and that we have to train or we'll be defeated?" Goku nodded.

"Right," said Tien, "Chouzu, you take Chi-Chi, Bulma and Ms. Briefs to the kame house, the rest of us, we should start training and then we'll meet in the west mountains, near ginger town.

The Z fighters nodded and flew off.

**

Ruu was training in the gravity room. She had short black hair and wore an aqua karate suit similar to the ones the Z fighters wore. Her eyes were a mysterious cloudy aqua color, the same as her parents.

"9,999,999…10,000,000. There," she stood up and dusted herself off. "That should be enough, tomorrow I'll go at 600 times earth's gravity." She grinned wickedly, "Now for some food!"

After 20 replicated burgers, pizza's and earth vodka (she had no idea it was what it is), Ruu was nowhere near sleep. "Computer!" she said, her eyes moving faster than a super sajin. "How much longer until we arrive on earth?"

"1.8 days," the lights suddenly flickered and went out around her. "Main systems failed, backup systems initiated," the mechanical voice explained, as some dim lights turned on. "The engine is beginning to malfunction, we need more fuel."

"Yes where is the nearest docking bay?"

"Lot 284729-923485, the Yrrvians."

Ruu nodded, "fine, set a course for the Yrrvians." Ruu knew the place well. It was a docking station filled with criminals andpeople who were trying to keep a low profile.

Hours later the ship docked at the port. Ruu donned the typical Yrrvian female clothes, flinching at the sight. A low neckline green shirt, with even shorter skirt. She stepped outside, blinking at the light difference. She was in a dark green hall that looked like it was out of some poor kids nightmare. The walls were bare and desolate and reeked of decay. The lizard guards were stationed equally at intervals all around the area.

"Missss, your ship will take time, you musst sstay here for the night, I will have someone zend you to your room," the lizard guard nearest to her stated.

"That's okay, I'll find it myself." The lizard nodded and through her some keys.

"Thanks," Ruu caught them without a thought. Where's your café?" 

"Room 1357!" he called after her retreating figure. 

**

Ruu sat down at the nearest table she could find and began to review her situation. She was Ruu, only daughter of Nee and Leena, her father had been second in the sajin court only to Prince Vegeta. He had several wives, one of which gave birth to her half brother, Dorjan. He was to be sent in a capsule to the planet Namek to destroy them. But Ruu had begged her mother to allow her to go, Jaditz agreed, and Ruu was sent to Namek. No one knew that the female saiyan actually had fighting potential.

Meanwhile Freeza destroyed the saiyans, but left one alive (besides Goku + Vegeta), Dorjan. He snuck onto his ship, but Freeza's men caught him and he was used as "entertainment" for Freeza. After several years of suffering, being almost near death, Jaditz escaped, but he blamed Ruu for his misfortunes, and soon he was living only to kill his little sister. He felt that if he would have gone to Namek as planned, it would have been Ruu instead of him, begging at the tyrants clutches.

As for Ruu, she had managed to befriend an elderly Namek, who taught her how to fight. He soon perished, telling her of a man named Goku, the only saiyan, other than herself left alive. She stole a capsule and flew off, she met her brother on the way and she narrowly escaped with her life, keeping her power unknown to him. Now she was off to planet earth in search of Goku, the only key she had to her race. 

"Hey there hott stuff, wanna dance?" A guy asked her, his voice ripping through her thoughts. He was slightly swaying, from all the alcohol he had consumed.

"Sure, why not?" Ruu accepted his hand and he led her to the dance floor. Loud, wild music started and they started to dance.

"So where ya from?" he asked, almost falling on top of her.

"Namek, you?"

"Galaxy 130," the two danced for three dances and the guy tried another pickup line. "You shouldn't be here alone tonight, wanna come to my room?" he asked when he had backed her to a corner.

_He is so stupid trying to pick upon me, _Ruu thought almost laughing. "That's okay."

"Listen Lady," the guy pulled out a switchblade and flipped it up, "you're coming with me or else! And empty that there bag of yers!"

Ruu laughed inwardly, _maybe I should give him a chance, _she thought. "Ohhh, I'm scared," she lied sarcastically.

"Smart aleck huh, well just wait until I carve out your sound box, then you won't be so cocky!" the guy pressed the small blade to her throat.

"Oh someone please help me!" she said grinning sarcastically.

Quick as lightning the man doubled over in pain. Ruu took her it to her advantage, and laid him flat with two expert kicks, grabbing his blade she pressed it firmly against his throat until blood began to trickle. The man who had hit him, stood watching her. Ruu kicked the jerk behind her. "Get outta here, you don't deserve to live you pervert!" She shoved him towards a lizard guard.

Ruu faced her "savior." "I didn't ask for your help you know."

The guy smiled, he was tall, with purple hair and black eyes, he wore a blue karate suit with a light green jacket with a badge on it that said capsule corp. "You're welcome."

"It's called sarcasm you idiot!" Ruu fumed.

He smiled again, "your name is…?"

Ruu almost exploded, "like I'm gonna tell you!"

"Listen, your life is in grave danger," his voice became quiet and serious.

Ruu stuck up her fist, "Listen you!"

"Listen up, someone just told me to tell you that a guy named Dorjan is after you, he and some of his friends are here, so if you want to come with me I have a ship. Coming?"

Ruu gulped, "Dorjan, here? He couldn't be…"

"Coming?" he held out his hand. 

The doors burst open and several guys with orange scouters started blasting at the ceiling. "Okay, ev'rybody just shuddup and you'll be fine. No tell me where Ruu is?" 

"Yes," Ruu grabbed the stranger 


	2. Part 2

"Yes," Ruu grabbed the stranger's hand, he led through a maze of halls, Dorjan's men close behind.

"You got us lost!" Ruu screamed as he led her to a dead end. Panic creeped over her and she shivered.

"Damn!" said the stranger as the bad guys closed in on them, they were trapped, no doubt about it.

"Alright! Nobody move!" a guard shouted, and the group pointed their lasers at the two.

Dorjan walked forward, he would have been very good looking if not for his eyes, a strange blood red color, with a glint of cold aqua. They looked deadened, and when he spoke, the words came out in a hiss. He had long black hair matted down, and set in a ponytail. He looked nothing like his sister, and his eyes were cold and sunken. "Well well little sis," he said mockingly.

The strange guy that had warned Ruu took a defensive stance in front of her. "Well well Trunks, now I can kill two saiyans with one stone," Dorjan sneered.

Trunks flinched, "Good try Dorjan, or whatever your name is, but I think not." He was sensing a high ki level from the man in front of him, much more powerful than his own.

Ruu leaped in front of Trunks putting both hands out, with her palms pointed outwards.

**"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" **Ruu quickly grabbed Trunks and ran as a gigantic explosion followed them through the hall. When they were safely out of the area and by Ruu's ship, Ruu faced Trunks. "Alright you, I don't know what you want, or where you came from but I gotta go now. We're even now so don't bother for favors."

"Oh no, you don't get it, I'm coming with you," Trunks demanded, hovering into the ship behind her. He didn't like this girl, his mother, Bulma from the future told him to save her, or all would be lost, but this was ridiculous. She was stuck up and irritatingly dense. 

Ruu was about to give him a piece of her mind when the door burst open and Dorjan stepped inside.

"That's a nice little trick Ruu," he said wiping off blood from a deep gash on his cheek. "But I fail to see how it will stop the most powerful of all sajins.

Trunks' hair flashed blonde, and went up, with a yell of power. Grabbing the sword out of it's scabbard he pointed it at Dorjan, and a blast emerged from the tip. "Move Ruu!" he shouted. Ruu sensed an extremely high ki level and she ran as fast as she could to the main control room. She started up the engine.

"Trunks!" she coughed through some thick black smoke, that was coming from Trunks' blast. It smelled like burnt plastic, but Ruu didn't give a dry rot, all she cared about was the well being of the stranger. Because frankly speaking, he was more powerful than she was, and since he was so determined to come with, and protect her he would probably fight the idiotic brother, that she had sworn to stamp out forever. 

No response.

"Trunks!" she coughed again, abandoning the controls. "Trunks!" she screamed tears falling from her puffy red eyes. The smoke stung her eyes and burned in her throat. She stumbled blindly through the ship, the smoke was everywhere. Strangely Ruu felt something for the guy, he had cared for her, he had tried to fight for her. He thought she was weak, so he protected her regardless. "Trunks!"

"Ruu!" Trunks coughed weakly.

"Trunks!" Ruu sobbed and rushed through the darkness. She crashed into Trunks, "Trunks!" she smiled and hugged him. The smoke began to clear, showing Trunks on the floor, fear gripped Ruu. She slowly looked up, it was Jaditz.

"It ends here Ruu," Dorjan grabbed her arms tightly, his hands glowed and searing pain shot through Ruu. Ruu screamed but bit her lip. "It was a nice trick before Ruu, I didn't know the old Namek knew anything of the sort."

"Dorjan!" she screamed trying to fight his grasp. "How could you! First you kill mom and dad, then you act like nothing ever happened! You cant be Dorjan, Dorjan wouldn't do a thing like this!" she sobbed. His hands burned her arms and she felt weak and powerless, like a proper female sajin should be.

****

Trunks lay on the ground, his head was throbbing mercilessly. He remembered trying to protect the girl, taking out his sword and attacking Dorjan, then Dorjan took his own attack and threw it back. But he had sent another one out to counter. It then created an explosion, sending thick black smoke everywhere.

As his vision slowly returned to him, he could here screams, but it was probably in his head. They were, but Ruu wasn't. She was being held by Dorjan, and she was trying with all her might not to scream. Blue energy was coiling around her. She looked in fright at it, the screamed, not being able to hold the pain anymore. Trunks tried to get up but a wave of nausea hit him, and he was forced down. He felt helpless, he couldn't do crap, he tried to get up again, and this time it worked, but his legs were wobbling uncontrollably. Ruu screams weaved through every fiber of himself and soon he felt himself hating the sound of her screams and his cold hard laughter.

_Are you Trunks? Are you really Vegeta's son, the prince of Saiyans? _He tried to boost some self esteem. He slowly put his hands together, palms facing outward. He threw a huge blast of energy at Dorjan, his ki flashing wildly.

Dorjan didn't flinch, he tossed aside the unconscious form of his sister and focused his attention on Trunks........


	3. Part 3

Here's part 3 I finally got it up after three days of waiting for fanfiction.net to get unbusy. Remember to review! 

-FireflyAngel

^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~

Trunks felt Jaditz's blood red eyes land on him. He shivered but ignored it as he saw Ruu lying unconscious on the floor. 

"As I said Trunks, I can now kill two saiyans in one attack," Jaditz sneered. "Next is yore old daddy."

Trunks' fighting spirit awoke at the sound of his father. Noticing that the emergency escape hatch was open, and the fact that Jaditz was right by it. Trunks charged.

Jaditz knew nothing of the door, and merely thought the young saiyan was retaliating. He froze seeing the look in Trunks eyes, a look of hate, a look of revenge, a look of moral fear.

Trunks launched forwards, he lashed out with one of his legs, then swiftly turned around and attacked with his other. Jaditz flew out the door, Trunks quickly slammed the hatch shut. "Computer! Take off!" he demanded and passed out.

**

"Woman!" Vegeta screamed at Bulma ramming his fists rudely onto the table. "Woman where's my dinner?" he growled.

"This _woman _is working on it. SO PLEASE SHUT UP, your _highness_." she added, basking in his look of confusion.

"Aaw you two, don't fight," Goku said, looking at his watch? "And Bulma, where is the food?"

"ASK CHICHI YOUR WIFE!!" Bulma growled, shoving them both out the door.

"Spazz woman," Vegeta grumbled. 

"QUIET OR YOU CAN SLEEP OUTSIDE!" Bulma shot back savagely, her eyes filled with anger, as she slammed the door. 

Goku cringed at the noise and heard Vegeta mumbled something and duck as Bulma through his suitcase at him, it burst open and Goku caught a glimpse of red superman boxers.

He burst out laughing, "whats so funny Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded.

"SU-SU-SUPERMAN UNDIES??? HAHAHAHAHA!" Goku laughed and kicked off into the air as Vegeta chased after him, yelling: "That stupid woman picked it out!"

"Yeah, she probably thought you were her Superman," Goku chuckled and powered up for more speed to escape the mad saiya-jin.

**

Ruu rolled in her bed, but something was in _there_ with her. Or someone.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed shoving Trunks off.

Trunks yelled back as he hit the ground with a thump. "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Y-You slept with me?" she said filthily.

"So?"

"SO?" she massaged her temples. "thank you for rescuing me, but you've got the wrong girl if you're thinking of that. 

Trunks looked up at her. "Oh," he grunted, "sorry, I couldn't find any other place, and I did put a box in between us, wasn't my fault you shoved it off in your sleep."

Ruu didn't seem to hear the last part. "What did you do to me?" She asked realizing she was unconcious and he could have done _anything_.

Trunks looked hastily around the room, "We'll arrive on earth tomorrow, so I suggest we start training."

This seemed to have a reverse effect on Ruu, "right! I got dibbs on the gravity room!" she squealed and ran off, tripped, and fell flat on her face. "I'mph oh-kay!" she mumbled and levitated off.

Trunks put a hand to his face and shook his head. "Mom," he whispered. "If I ever get through this remind me to ditch you in the Sahara," he mumbled and flew to he gravity room, attempting to beat Ruu there.

**

"So you're sure Goku," said Picollo.

Goku nodded, "King Kai warned me once more that we must really get to training, we have 1 day, I'm taking Gohan to the training in spirit and time room, you and Vegeta can go in 12 hours."

"Right," Picollo nodded.

**

"Hi-Yaah!" Gohan threw a rather wimpy blast at his super saiyan father. He was so scared of this weird place, all around him was just nothingness, empty.

Goku shot his own blast back, reflecting Gohan's, he knew the boy was frightened, so was he when he had been younger, this place was so eerie, but they had to train, they had to save the earth. "Gohan," he said in the most fatherly voice his body could muster. "Son, we have to train, I know this eerie place is strange but we have to accept it, now," he said forcing a smile. "Gimme your best shot!"

Gohan put his hands together in front of himself, palms outward, and closed his eyes tightly, he shot a tiny little ball of energy, the size of a tennis ball, five feet away from Goko, it exploded, creating a gigantic supernova blast. Goku lay headfirst on the ground.

"Um, Gohan, that's great, can you um, help me up?"

Gohan opened his eyes, and they widened in surprise, "did I do that?"

"Good for the enemy, unfortunate for me," Goku mumbled as his son hauled him into a standing position.


	4. Part 4

Enjoy!

Ruu was doing pushups in 600 times earth's gravity, sweat rolled down her forehead in tremendous amounts, but that was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to what was going on with the great Trunks. He was sprawled on the ground doing his best to move, but it just wasn't working, so he just kind of lay there, watching Ruu, trying to move (or breathe for that matter without killing himself ^_~)

Ruu grunted and with much effort pushed her body upwards again, she collapsed breathing heavily on the ground, chest heaving as she inhaled the life giving gas. "Pushup-s are…getting us nowhere," she breathed, "we should be… battling."

Trunks' eyes bulged, _battling??? In, in 600 times!! _He gulped, "right, but I'm uh, why don't we bring it down a bit?"

Ruu smiled, "No problem, 600's a bit too much for today." She walked over to the dial and turned it to 450. "That better?" 

Trunks nodded, "Right," he said levitating into the air, "ready…set…go!"

Ruu jumped up, quick as a flash Trunks had her pinned to the ground, Ruu grinned, and Trunks was so surprised he almost let go. "You know I could kill you," said Trunks trying to see what she would say. 

"Oh but you won't," she smiled mischievously. 

Trunks pushed down harder, until her skin turned bright red, but Ruu, showing no signs of pain, just grinned back. Trunks let a sign of surprise go through his feelingless mask. Ruu took this as her chance and wiggled loose her leg, she knee-ed him swiftly in the balls, and, getting her arm free slugged him powerfully in the face. Pushing him off of her, she leapt into the air, knowing any power blast would probably destroy the ship she merely waited until he had regained feeling (other than pain).

Trunks looked as though Christmas had been canceled moving upwards he attempted to slug her, knowing very well the unwritten law of the universe in which guys don't hit girls. Ruu disappeared, Trunks swore softly and turned around just in time to see and feel a fist come in contact with the fleshy part of his jaw. 

"Ah-ah-ah!" she scolded waving her finger, "you don't hit girls. Let me tell you a secret Trunks, you have more than enough power to destroy me right here, right now," she pointed a finger to the ground below her. "But you have to use your wits, I did, well my speed too, but look, I can't cheat death anymore than you can, but," she added with a smile. "I can lie my way out of it."

Trunks looked at her, _I am not taking anymore from this slutty, wise mouth, annoying, repulsive, cute- _he froze. _Why did I just think that? _

***

"Master," said a cold voice from the shadows.

"Yes Dorjan," an even colder voice answered.

"My lord, Ruu and the boy are nearing the planet earth, if Goku and the others find her…"

"I see, you are to visit Goku, and turn them against Ruu and the boy." The raspy voice instructed.

"Very well, Lord. Your wish is my command, with a swish he disappeared."

***

ChiChi was busy making dinner, when the doorbell rang, "Oh that must be Bulma," she wiped her hands on a spotless white linen towel and took off her apron. She hummed as she walked to the door, she swung it open pasting a humongous smile on her face, "Hi there Bulma!"

"Hi! How is it going?" the blue haired woman walked in.

"Oh the same, you know my little Gohan, he's upstairs doing his homework," she whispered.

Bulma gulped, "I uh, bet he's doing a lot better now huh?" She changed the subject hastily, "So can I help you with dinner Chichi?"

"I'm alright you just sit down and watch a little TV," she hummed and busied herself in the kitchen.

Bulma lay back and propped her feet onto the coffee table, she was about to change the channel to a well known soap, when something caught her eye:

"Welcome back, today on 'A Trip To Sci-Fi,' today with us we have Mr. Dor Jan. Dor?" the host said, never ceasing to smile.

Dor, according to Bulma, was a knockout, tall dark and handsome, and a stunning 6 feet tall, nothing like the real Dorjan. "Hey Bulma check this guy out," she called to her friend.

ChiChi walked in, dusting the furniture as she went, "Oh my! He is rather handsome, however," she coughed. "I bet he couldn't compare to my Goku!"

"Chichi!" Bulma said playfully. "How could you?" ChiChi shrugged and sat next to the blue haired mother. 

"Well Stan, see I have come here to earth," a sudden chill came over the live TV audience. "To give a warning to Son Goku-"

ChiChi and Bulma froze.

"G-G-Goku??" ChiChi stammered. "My Goku?"

Bulma ignored her, popped in a blank tape and pressed the record button.

"Well, I'm sure he is listening right now (Bulma and ChiChi burst into a fit of giggles)please continue."

"Yes, I have heard from my master that a new enemy is going to arrive on earth, 2 people a male and a female 'saiyan' are trying to destroy the earth. A special force, sent by my master, is coming to save us all from them," Mr. Jan stood up and put his hands into the air as if to receive something from the heavens. "The two will claim to be related to your friends, and then….they will kill you, after destroying us all! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAH!"

*** 

Trunks cursed himself many times for his stupidity, _she is _not _cute!! _He repeated in his mind for the hundredth time. But somehow, as he watched Ruu train her very hardest, pull everything out of her and pour it into her lifes work. He knew the truth, she was cute, and he was falling for her.

"Ruu"

Ruu ignored him, and continued to push her body upwards with her palms.

"RUU!' Trunks shouted.

Ruu, with sweat pouring down her forehead, ignored him once again.

"RUU! Listen! You are taking this to hard! You're going to collapse if you keep this up!"

Too late, Ruu's hands slipped and her head hit the floor with a roar that played itself over and over in Trunks' head. "Ruu!" trunks rushed to her, lifting her up, he first checked her pulse, she was ok, then he checked her temperature. She was burning up, he rushed to her quarters and placed her gently into the bed, like she was made of fine china and would crack at any moment.

For the next 2 hours Trunks never left her side, he did push-ups next to her bed, he swore loudly at Dorjan for this, then at himself for being too loud. He trained, and worried, and trained and worried, those the only things that mattered, training for revenge, and worrying about her.

That's it so far, the next parts are almost done…


	5. Part 5

This one's kind of a cliffhanger, but I have so much stuff to do like study for that big government exma on Friday *shudder* (I haven't even started!!) Well,I promise to start part 6 ight away ok?

Trunks opened his eyes, he got up and cursed himself mentally for falling asleep while he was supposed to watch Ruu. He glanced at her, and put a hand to her forehead, she was still burning, but it had gone down slightly. He sighed and fastened his legs to a rope hanging from a special beam on the ceiling. He dropped down, now dangling by his feet, he began to pull himself up, straining with effort.

Ruu's brow quivered for a moment, then she burst out screaming, "Nooo!" she cried, Trunks trying with all his might not to wake her. "Don't do it Dorjan please! Please!…Please!…PLEASE! No Dorjan…NO! No No No!" she cried her face wrenched in hatred and fear as it shook from side to side. She was straining under some invisible force, "Not Mother!" She screamed over and over again, and again. "Please!…Please…PLEASE!" she sobbed bitterly, tears of frustration carving paths through her tired face. 

Trunks had no idea someone could act so strange, but he nevertheless left her alone, until she had begun to bite her swollen tongue, the blood blended with her salty tears, as they together ran down her bloody face. Veins popped as she screamed in blinded frustration, her voice wavered for a moment as she slipped back into deep, dreamless sleep.

Trunks unfastened the ropes and jumped next to Ruu, he stroked her forehead, yes, her fever had definitely gone down. He took a handkerchief from the nightstand, and carefully cleaned her face, wincing whenever he came in contact with the damaged flesh. Finally after she was cleaned up, as best as he could, Trunks levitated himself back to the ceiling and tied his legs, once again to the rope.

***

Vegeta was pacing in his room, in Bulma's house. He should be one in the time chamber, not that, that lousy peasant! He the prince of all saiyans, who was so much better than that fool, Kakarot. And what had he, Vegeta, benefited off of all of this? Nothing, absolutely nothing, while Kakarot achieved super saiyan level, even though his blood had no trace of it! He had the urge to blow down the whole house but that stupid woman would make him sleep in a tree or something. Although, she was pretty cute, and he did well…have a kid with her. But she, she should be proud, she was raising _his_ kid the future prince of all saiyans. Though he had to admit, he had sunk pretty low as to mate a human, but that couldn't be helped. 

Vegeta grinned wickedly, remembering something, he crept outside and to a replica of the spaceship Kakarot had traveled in to Namek. He must have trained on it to defeat Frieza, so he snuck into it and turned on the lights. _Yes_, he thought, _their it is! _"The anti-Gravity machine!" He ran over to it, smiling like a school boy, a very short schoolboy, mind you. He flipped it on and immediately felt a surge of power in the room. He turned the dial to fifty, and immediately felt his body sink, it was harder to walk, but not even close to impossible. He flipped the dial more, until the small green letters read 80. Still more, he turned it to 100 and fell to the ground, the force, was breaking him to pieces. _But_, he thought through clenched teeth, _But Kakarot did it, he did it at 100! _

Vegeta strained, and hoped and prayed, he slowly moved upwards, but he could feel several tendons in his back strain, it was taking all his willpower not to cry out. But a prince has more dignity than that, so he bit his lip and urged his body on. Slowly, he got to his knees, then, finally he stood up, not straight but very far. _I have to get up! I have to! I the prince of all Saiyans will not be defeated by mere gravity! _"AAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed and with one tremendous burst of energy he shot up into the air. 

Slowly he lowered himself, a blue black power aura surrounding him, his eyes flashed dangerously as he turned the dial up.

That's how it went the rest of the night, he flipped the dial higher, and stretched every muscle in his body, until he stood up, then he went to an even higher level. Then stealing out early the next morning he stole into Bulma's garage and back to his old space pod, lifting off, he looked back at the planet. (AN: My, my is that a look ofpride I see? Oh nope, just anger, figures)

***

Ruu coughed, and more blood spurted out, Trunks sat her up and rapped her back, grimacing as the red liquid covered the white linen sheets.

Ruu opened her eyes slowly,"Wh-where?"

"Shh," soothed Trunks, getting in touch with his feminine side. "You're in the ship, you were training to hard," his worried, and sleepless face smiled, "And you fainted, but you're okay now."

"O-Oh," she stammered. 

She attempted to get up, but Trunks pushed her down, "You take it easy," he commanded, seeing the puzzled look on her face as she looked at the blood, surrounding her.

"Um, Trunks, you er, wouldn't know if Saiyans have PMS would you?"

Trunks turned bright red, "Um, I er, wouldn't know about that, you uh rest, and I'll replicate us some food," he hurried away.

Despite her previous illness, Ruu laughed, "that," she said with a smile. "Will be a classic," she grinned, pulling out a camera from underneath her pillow. Her head throbbed, but it was all worth it. She ignored it, remembering her brother and levitated to the ceiling, tying her ankles to the strong rope she hung down and pulled her aching body up.

**

Trunks was still blushing minutes later, he walked over to the replicator, "Scrambled eggs," he remembered an earth dish his mother made him back home. He carried the meal back to Ruu, where he promptly dropped the tray, spilling it's contents, "You should be in bed!"

"Oh quit playing doctor!" Ruu announced continuing her training. "Look, 1 we're arriving in an hour, and Dorjan massacred us both before, so we're not ready. 2, he's probably thought up some plan to stop us. And 3, You're too cute to be a doctor!" se blurted the last reason out without a thought, and Trunks could swear even her black hair had a tint of red in it.

**

"Right Gohan, a one month left, it's getting to risky to do all of the year, so I guess we'll get out early." 

"Right," Gohan nodded, his hair shining golden, "Right."

**

A half hour later (real time!!)

"Ready?" Ruu asked her partner.

"Ready," Trunks said and pushed open the door, the sunlight poured in blinding them both, then a disturbing vision appeared…

To be continued…


	6. Part 6

Yamcha, Krillin and Picollo stood before the two startled saiyans. 

"You," barked Piccolo, "we know all about your little plan, and it's not going to work!"

"Piccolo?" asked Trunks unsure.

"Don't try your tricks on him," Krillin snapped.

"But!" Ruu protested.

"But nothing," said Yamcha, "come with us to Goku, he wants to see you two."

Ruu's faced cracked into a smile, "Goku! He's here!" She almost hugged Trunks but stopped herself in time, "how did he know?"

Piccolo shot her a nasty glare, and leapt into the sky, Krillin and Yamcha following. 

"Well," said Ruu, "let's go!"

Trunks nodded and leapt into the air, smiling at Ruu in spite of himself, Ruu followed close behind, overtaking him at a tremendous speed. Trunks laughed, and sped up himself, until their speeds matched perfectly.

Piccolo looked disgusted, as the two passed him with ease. _I can't believe these two will destroy us all, the girl's a kid, and the guy, well he may be dangerous, _he decided. He shook his head, _what am I thinking, these two are pretending, and I can sense hidden power, how much I don't know. But, nevertheless, they must have enough, ChiChi wouldn't lie like that._

_ _

"You're so slow Trunks!" Ruu teased boosting ahead of him. 

Trunks stopped so suddenly, he almost crashed with Krillin. _If mom or dad learns that I'm here, _he shuddered. _No, they musn't know, but I want to see father so much it's like a constant ache. _"Ruu, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she flashed him a bright smile, and slowed.

"Listen Ruu, please, please don't mention my name, or anything about me to the others, if they find out…"he trailed off, he didn't want her to know that he was from the future.

"Hey no prob," she grinned, "catch me if you can!" She boosted with tremendous power past Trunks.

Yamcha almost choked, he saw the strange black haired girl, she was moving with the speed and agility much like Goku, maybe she was even, he gulped. No it couldn'tbe, he reassured himself. Noone is more powerful than Goku, that's when he saw her tail, and almost fainted.

Several minutes later they arrived on an island in the middle of nowhere. "We don't want them near any cities," Ruu overheard Krillin whisper to Piccolo.

"What do you mean?" she asked Piccolo, who stood a good hundred-fifty feet away.

Piccolo gulped, _this isn't possible, she couldn't have heard me, even for Goku, that would have been a challenge, this kid isn't normal. _

_ _

Yamcha, Krilling and Piccolo sat down, and waited.

Ruu, remembering her manners, levitated a few feet, sat down, and began mentally preparing herself for the moment when she would make her brother pay for what he had done.

**

Ruu wasn't safe, not here, not in the ship, and not on Namek, a daymare settled over her, Trunks noticed something wrong, excused, himself and flew off to a neighboring island with her. 

_"…Ruu…" _

_"Ruu…" _

_"You can't hide from me Ruu, I will find you Ruu, then you shall see my power Ruu…" _

_A shadowed figure appeared before the girl. _

_"You can't hide Ruu, I will find you," said the figure, it's voice calm. _

"No!" Ruu screamed.

_"Good try Ruu, but I will find, you, excellent trick back there, I had no idea, but, you will be defeated." Dorjan's picture leered before her._

"No!" Ruu screamed. She ran forward, trying once more to sock him in the chest, but again, she failed, and saw him sidestep, and charge up. "No! No! You don't have to do this! NO! No!" She saw him release the blast. "No! Please! No!" she begged, not caring to take her defensive stance.

**

Ruu shook violently, Trunks held her tighter to himself. How he didn't know, but she was bleeding, not just in one spot but in many, just as before. She was shaking worse than ever, and now in his efforts Trunks clasped her small body tighter, hoping to still her, but with no avail.

Goku, Gohan and Vegeta landed unnoticed next to Piccolo, Gohan had a deathly look on his face, and Goku gripped his hand tighter. Even Vegeta, was looking at the floor, a strange look on his face.

Ruu had stopped shaking and was recovering rather quickly from the daymare, trying best as she could to get rid of the blood.

"Stay here Gohan, come on Vegeta," Goku ordered, shuddering.

Trunks pulled Ruu into a standing position, and she flopped slightly but then stood straight, as if nothing had ever happened. Goku flew over and she walked up to her, his normal black eyes filled with hatred…

**

Dor Jan, had payed him a visit after the broadcast, and had informed him that the two from space, killed Vegeta, ChiChi, Bulma, Piccolo, and all of the Z fighters. Then before his very own eyes killed Gohan, before turning on him. 

** 

Goku shook his head, banishing the thoughts from his mind. "Alright, now, we don't want your story, we'll destroy you first!" His black hair flashed blonde, and his black eyes rippled over to aqua.

Much to everyone' surprise, Gohan followed suit. "You? A super saiyan?" Vegeta said to Gohan in disbelief.

"What surprised?" the teenage Gohan asked.

"No," Vegeta lied and faced Ruu and Trunks. "So," he said looking at the blood covered girl. "You're going to kill me."

Ruu looked at Vegeta in surprise then at Trunks, he shared the same look, he knew it wasn't right. "What are you talking about?" she inquired.

"You should know," said Piccolo pulling his face into another frown, despite his true feelings.

"Know what?" Ruu yelled, stepping forward, I'm not gonna do crap! I'm here to warn you!" 

"ENOUGH!" Goku snapped, he crouched and sprung forward punching Ruu right in the face, before she had the chance to block. 

*

Gohan stared in bewilderment, looking in fear at his father, he was really mad, he had never seen him like that, making the first move didn't make sense. But something in his fathers eyes made him understand…somehow.

*

"NOOOOO!" Trunks screamed, and rushed to her side.

Ruu half choked and regained her footing, she wasn't prepared for these types of actions from him. Then she spotted someone, standing next to both the green-skinned guy and a miniature version of Goku. She was sure it was him, she walked towards him ignoring Trunks. It had to be him, the legendary Prince Vegeta, memories washed over her, as she traveled back through her mind…

5 year old Ruu was running through the palace. "Papa! Papa!" she cried, bumping into a short teenage boy. "Owie!" she sobbed, tears spilling down her childlike features.

"Watch it!" he put his palm out ready to blast her to bits.

"Your highness!" Ruu spotted her father. "Please," he begged the boy, kneeling before him. "Please sir, I beg of you, spare my daughters life," he pleaded.

Vegeta's hand lowered and he brushed past Nee. "Hmph!" he snorted. "She's not worth the effort."

She remembered him yet, regardless of his actions he was still her prince, no matter what. She knelt before him, looking up at him, he swiftly kicked her square in the face.

Ruu's face bunched up in fury as he hit her, the pain had been numbed from the daymare, so she felt nothing, nothing but hatred that is. He aimed another one,but determined to serve her prince she stood her ground. "I will not fight you Prince Vegeta," she said, ignoring the blows raining down on her.

Vegeta ignored her and continued to injure her in any way possible. _What's this kid's problem_, he thought. _I'm going to kill her if I keep this up_, he sensed her low power, about that of Krillin. _Yet she's not doing anything to even defend herself, she's hiding something. She has to be, and what about that guy, he looks like he's trying to hold himself back._

Gohan, ignoring his feelings concentrated and his hair flashed blonde, and he ran after Trunks, Goku followed his son and they together began hitting Trunks. Trunks dodged most of the attacks, but very now and then they would hit him.

Tears of frustration welled up inside Ruu's eyes. The colors were swirling in her eyes, yet she stayed on her knee, more determined than even Vegeta could get. _This, _she thought through more tears. _This is your prince, the famous Vegeta, look at what he is doing, he's killing you._

_It doesn't matter, _the voice in the back of her head muttered.

_But it does! It does, _she thought as Vegeta smacked her in between her shoulder blades. _It does! It has to! Vegeta may be Prince but he is also a stuck up, ego filled, piece of shit! _Her fighting spirit arose and she got up, the picture in front of her face was returning slowly. She faced him, powering up, so he temporarily was stalled, she blasted forward at lightning speed slugging him in the face.

Vegeta swore loudly, he knew she was hiding something. He watched her, oblivious to her blows, she merely sat there brooding over something, the suddenly she just stood up, and now? And now where was he? On the floor, with a jabbing pain, starting at his head, but radiating everywhere. There were flecks of blood everywhere on his face, he could barely see a thing, his nose was probably broken, but he ignored it. Getting up he began to concentrate, his goal to show this punk who was boss. He the prince, was gonna put her in her place. His power rocketed and his hair flashed blonde, Trunks froze for a moment. Then Gohan pelted him in the stomach, but his eyes were riveted to his father.

Ruu was eternally pissed, what was with all of these people, it looked like they had all gotten in the way of a BIG bottle of hair dye. She lept forward and charged a blast as big as a nearby mountain, she gladly released it at her "Prince."

Vegeta didn't have time to dodge it so he crossed his arms over his chest and ducked his head down, waiting for the blast to come.

**

Vegeta opened his eyes, he wasn't dead, or remotely close to it, but he could hear screams cover his ears. 

"TRUNKS!" Ruu yelled, realizing what had happened, she rushed to his side. There he was crumpled into a heap, he had ran in front of his father and taken the blast for him. "No!" she screamed at the sky and rested his motionless head in her lap. "No," she sobbed, more tears coursing down her face, until she tasted the salt in her mouth.

Krillin ran forward, seizing his chance and prepared to belt the girl, she didn't even flinch, but her arm shot up and caught his fist, crumpling it with rage. Krillin felt a tremendous pain as the bones splintered.

Vegeta didn't know what to do as he gazed down at the girl below, she was crying loudly, more so than he had ever heard, she was screaming too, her partners head nestled securely in her lap. "Get over bitch he's dead!" 

Ruu's heart flipped as she heard his words repeat in her head. What was he thinking, running in front of this, this guy? He didn't deserve this, she thought, looking at her friend's lifeless body. But the words finally sunk in and she dropped his head painfully and stood up. She floated towards Vegeta. _This slob had done all of this, first broken her will, then killed the only friend she had ever had. _The rage swept over her, as she charged forward, hitting the man in the stomach, he flew upwards because of the force. But she was ready, she disappeared and reappeared above him, landing an a gigantic hit. Vegeta crashed twenty feet into the ground and attempted to come back up.

Ruu launched a silent 'KaMeHaMeHa' at him, and he was forced back down. She flew down and sent a whirl of punches and kicks at him, beating him mercilessly, as the tears flowed freely. Vegeta was injured badly, but that didn't stop Ruu. She was oblivious to everyone around her except for Vegeta, she didn't even noticed when someone's fist came in contact with her head, and she slipped soundlessly to the ground…


	7. Part 7

Okay, once again DBZ is not mine, but Ruu IS so that means she's MINE and that you CAN'T steal her w/out my PERMISSION! Got that? Anyway here's part 7, It would have been out sooner, but my friend had to have an emergency study session for our Science Quiz (wink wink) and guess what? I got 'em all right for the practice one ^_~ Yay!

A cold feeling crossed Ruu's forehead and she opened her eyes, quickly shutting them against the blinding light. She tried again a minute later, waiting for her her picture to come into focus. She blinked, and her view came in. She was in a small sunlit filled room, on a small Japanese mat on the floor, there was nothing else in the room save a small closet in the corner. She sat up and a tall woman with blue hair pushed her down.

"Shhhh," her soothing voice washed over her like a warm light, "sleep some more." 

Ruu tried to stay awake, but she felt herself drift away.

**

Goku looked at the mangled body at his feet, it was a young boy of 19 or 20, he was handsome and muscular, yet with strange lila hair. He was a saiyan, but that just couldn't be. Or could it? Had Mr. Jan been wrong? Had they really been on his side. And that girl, yes, Bulma was taking care of her. She was no threat but she had to be looked after. She wasn't normal, that little display before the fight had been extremely irregular, like some sort of seizure. And then her veins burst, and all that screaming. Goku covered his eyes as if trying to rid the thought.

Vegeta, why was she attacking him like that, she was more ferocious than even him, and where was he anyway? He was hiding in the basement of the Kame House. The door creaked open and Bulma stepped out.

"Goku, she's fine, just tired, we should let her sleep. She's been through a lot. She totally covered in blood and bruises, she has three cracked rib's and a fracture in her skull, not to mention, a sprained wrist, and a broken arm. She's mangled Goku, what on earth happened?"

"Vegeta happened, she bowed to him, but he fought her and she didn't do anything back. And then all of a sudden she exploded, and her friend died. That's when she wreaked havoc on Vegeta, and well, I had to step on, sorry about her skull," Goku curled his fingers into a fist.

"Yeah, I would have done that too, let her rest a bit, lets get some lunch, and then we'll talk to her," Bulma explained.

"But Bulma, you couldn't possibly expect-"

"Nonsense Goku! She's gotta be fine, just now she was trying to get up," Bulma reassured him.

"Okay, I guess. Well then!" he clapped his hands together. "Lunch!"

"Oh boy."

**

Goku was gobbling down his food at an incredible speed, when the kitchen door opened and Ruu stepped inside. 

Her normal aqua eyes were cloudy and puffy, her black hair was in disarray, and her hands were clasped tightly together in front of her. She was bighting her lip tightly to keep from crying. "C-can I see Trunks?" she stammered.

Bulma nodded, wondering what was going on she brought forth a tiny baby, and handed her (much to everyones surprise) right to Ruu.

Ruu surprised as ever, handed him back to his mother. Then fitting the puzzle pieces together, she explained it all. "Madame, I'm sorry to inform you, but your son died this afternoon."

Bulma gazed wide-eyed at Ruu, then at her baby. "But that's not possible, he's right here!"

Ruu shook her head, "your son traveled back in time, I don't know myself how. But he's here, or was here." She said sadly.

Vegeta spit out the water in his mouth and stood up, tipping the table as he went. "You mean that purple haired freak is my son?" he demanded.

Ruu nodded.

Vegeta looked as though Christmas had been canceled, "You're lying!"

Ruu shook her head and put up her fist, and said through some fresh tears. "If you want to prove it go ahead!"

Vegeta ignored her, and sat down again.

"I've got it!" said ChiChi happily.

"What Mom?" asked Gohan.

  
"You guys have those weird orange balls, you could just wish him back," she explained.

Ruu looked the exact opposite of Vegeta. "If it won't be too much trouble," she asked remembering her manners.

"Great!" Bulma shouted with glee.

"No!" Goku yelled, his voice echoing through the small kitchen where everyone had gathered.

Ruu's bubble of hope burst immediately. "And why not?"

"Because, we don't know if you're speaking the truth."

"Of course I am! Now you give me those damned dragonballs or else!"

"And what if we don't?" asked Vegeta.

Ruu shut her eyes and stretched out her hand, a small red ball formed in it, about the size of a baseball. "If not" she pressed her fist under Gohan's nose. "Then this little thing is going to destroy everything," she lied expertly.

"Including you," Vegeta added with a smirk.

"Point being?" she asked, knowing Vegeta saw through her bluff.

"Listen!" Ruu shouted, "you," she pointed at Vegeta. "You are prince Vegeta of the planet Vegeta. Nee, your advisor, second only to you and the king, he is my father. I am the child you would have slaughtered at age 15! Happy now?"

"Is this true?" Goku asked.

Vegeta hesitated for a moment then responded, "Yeah, I think."

The ball under Gohan's face disappeared, "now," Ruu ordered. "Hand over the dragonballs."

"Wait," said Goku, "there's something not right. Where would Jan fit into this?"

"Who?" asked Ruu leaning closer.

"Itz, Dor Jan. He told us that he was warning us about two beings that would land on earth pretending to be related to us, then they would kill us all."

Ruu paled.

"Do you know him?" asked Piccolo.

"Yeah, he was lying, he's going to destroy all of you, I guess he was just toying with me before, and he's just going to wait until the right time. And then, kill you all, and me," Ruu explained, her aqua eyes were cloudy and gray, with a spark of anger trying to get out.

"I see," said Goku, and he walked over to Bulma and whispered something to her. She nodded and Goku turned to Ruu. "Bulma says that she knows where they are and will wish him back immediately," Goku disappeared.

"Wha-?"

"Instant transmission," Piccolo informed her.

"Oh right," said Ruu, too happy to cover her glee, the next moment, when they had gathered around Trunks, he disappeared. 

"Trunks!" Ruu screamed. "What the hell did you guys do with him?" She began to choke Vegeta.

"Gerroff me woman!" he shoved her roughly away.

Goku appeared behind Ruu and Vegeta, and they both jumped. 

"Where'd he go?" she said desperately.

"The dragonballs are gone, I don't know where they are, we won't find them anytime soon, Trunks will have to wait," Goku said sadly.

"WHAT?" Ruu yelled, "he just disappeared!"

"What do you mean Ruu?" asked Goku suspiciously.

"I mean, he just disappeared, he was right there!" she pointed to the empty floor.

"I don't know," Goku stammered, "It has to have been Dorjan!"

"I'm going after that son of a-"

"No!" Goku stopped her, "he'll pound you, you have to train first!" 

Ruu scowled, "fine, but not long!"

"Right, one year in the time chamber is equivalent to 1 earth day, so are you going with Vegeta or Piccolo?"

"She's going with me!" Vegeta commanded, he wasn't going to wait another day to be the most powerful person in the universe. And even then risk Goku telling him off again, even if he had to do it with this little slut. 

"Fine," Ruu growled back, hiding her emotions. "I'm going now!" she lept into the air and flew after Vegeta towards the chamber…

Mr. Popo opened the door before he was roughly shoved away by two determined saiyans. He shrugged and shut the door.

Ruu examined the chamber, it was like a house, there was everything she could ever have there, beds, food, showers… it was hard to breathe and she felt completely isolated here. She followed Vegeta out of the room, into a gigantic backyard, she stepped off of the porch, and fell smack on her face, Vegeta didn't even turn around. 

_The gravity! It's so strong here! And I can hardly breathe! _She tried to push herself up, but the gravity pushed her down, clacking her bones painfully together, she almost cried out. _Whats going on, I've trained in 600 times earths gravity! What's going on?_

_ _

_Well you have, just been sick, _the voice in the back of her mind reminded her.

_Duh! _Ruu pushed her body up, into a standing position. She took a step forward without a thought, but surprisingly her body held.She stumbled a bit, but pulled herself right. In front of her Vegeta was just standing there, without a thought. Suddenly he whirled around and shot her with a tremendous blast of energy. Ruu took a defensive stance, as her hair was ferociously whipped her face. Suddenly, moments before the clash, Vegeta appeared in front of her and released another similar blast. The two matched each other in strength, and they both exploded in midair. 

Ruu covered her eyes, hiding the brilliant whitish green light, that illuminated the entire fortress. She ducked swiftly as Vegeta aimed a blow at her, but she didn't do it quickly enough and she was thrown back several feet as his fist hit her squarely in the stomach.

"Don't think that just because we're in here together that we're going to fight each other kid!" Vegeta spat at her.

Ruu felt like hitting him back, but something stopped her, and she just sat there, watching Vegeta leap into the sky and fly away. Unseen rage quivered all over her body, her face grew hot and she had the urge to destroy the entire fortress. But she just lay there, the waves of unseen hate and injustice lapping at her feet. Suddenly they sprang up like a great force and came clashing down on her, spraying droplets of anger all over her.When they disappeared the world seemed to slowly spin around her, as if a cameraman was in a helicopter rotating around her. The waves disappeared and she felt nothing but surpressing rage. She stood up, and quickly vented the rage by releasing the largest blast she had ever done. 

The blast went forward then curved and followed herself, she realized that it honed in one the closest person. Trying with all her might to run away, an idea struck her, if she hit Vegeta with it, it would not only get away from her, it would also make her feel better. Sensing his power to the west of her, she painfully lept into the air, ignoring the force, threatening to pull her down. She went faster and faster, the blast getting farther and farther away, seeing her best friends father up ahead, she curved sharply away, and the blast, seeing someone else headed towards Vegeta.

Vegeta turned around, seeing the largest blast in his life, he stood there rigid in panic. _That damned girl! _

Ruu cupped her hands into fists in front of her and, filling her cheeks with air, she shouted out "TIME FREEZE!" She ran as fast as she could around the rigid forms of the blast and Vegeta and she positioned herself in front of Vegeta, and released KaMeHaMeHa after KaMeHaMeHa, until she was out of breath. The blast greatly diminished, she ran for it, and let out her breath, watching over her shoulder Vegeta block the attack. She swore to herself for being so stupid, and hurried East. 

Okay, I've already started with Part 8, so I'll have it up in a bit ^_~


	8. Part 8

I know I haven't written in this series much, but I decided just to get this chapter done with, enjoy it, because I don't know if I'll continue it in the future.

Ruu landed delicately on her feet and rushed inside the house, she was gonna go way out there and train, harder than she had ever done before, then go out and finally put her good for nothing brother in place. She grabbed as many supplies of food as she could, blankets, everything went into a big burlap sack. She secured it to her back , took a running start and lept north, far away from Vegeta. Every 2 miles she let a small Deathball on the ground to signify her way back. She dropped on the ground miles away, and fell asleep. 

How long she was there she didn't know, but the air was so thin when she awoke, it was almost impossible to breathe. She got up and did one fingered pushups for a few hours. After that she started doing acrobatics in the always changing gravity. 

**

Vegeta was doing acrobatics as well, he was also launching blasts at invisible foes. Mumbling every now and the 'die,' and 'take that!' Currently he was defeating Captain Ginyu, 'defeating' him with a light blue blast. Moments later he moved on to Freeza and Goku for the 50th time. Every time he tried to think a shadow kept disrupting his mind, the shadow would step forward and blast him with an odd blue green wave of energy. He tried to ignore it and continue to blast imaginary people, but it kept coming back haunting him whenever he imagined defeating Ruu, or Goku, and even that little midget Gohan. How he had achieved supersaiyan level Vegeta didn't know. 

**

"Master," Jaditz said from his favorite place, the shadows.

"You failed me," a cold voice replied.

"Yes, I have been stupid!" Jaditz's voice held fear.

"You have one last chance, confront them. NOW!"

Jaditz bowed and teleported away. 

**

Ruu was on the ground, _stupid gravity! _She pushed herself up and lept calmly into the air practicing her ki blasts. She was still worn out from her time freezing. It was a tecnique her mother showed her, it was extremely useful but very difficult and energy consuming, and her mother told her only to use it three times in her life. Once to save the elder Namek from an avalanche, and once to nick food from the kitchens on Vegeta. Now she had none left.

**

ChiChi sighed, "Gohan's studying in his room, Bulma's working on a new space pod, Goku's off training. And the kitchen is spotless, what now?" She sat down on the couch and decided to do what Bulma did when she was born. Watch soaps on TV. After 5 minutes ChiChi was extremely bored and fell asleep on the couch.

Gohan, who had been watching her, slipped out the door and flew to his father. Suddenly the doorbell rang yanking ChiChi out of her latest dream (Gohan the scholar, and Goku learns to drive) "Coming," she called out, and opened the door, still in a slight stupor from her previous slumber.

The visitor looked more like a CIA agent than a neighborly friend (who ChiChi had pictured) "Mrs. Son, we have reason to believe that an escaped criminal is in your area, we would like to look over the residence."

"Oh all right, but I assure you if my son finds him-"

"The situation is under control ma'am," he suddenly grabbed her and dragged her screaming into the air.

**

Ruu lept up into the air, twisting her body in the air before the gravity changed once again and she pummeled to the floor. Determined, she got up and took another running start, just as she lept up into the air she crashed into something, Vegeta.

"How nice of you to lead me right to you," he said mockingly.

Pushing down rage, Ruu said in as calm of a voice as she could muster, "sorry your _majesty_, I can't do anything for you right now, I'm busy training."

Vegeta smirked at her, "don't get cocky woman."

"Oh, I'm not cocky I'm not so sure about you though," Vegeta's fist went forward in a blur that even Ruu couldn't follow, and it hit her square in the nose.

"Pity I ruined that nose job of yours," he mocked.

"Pity you need one," Ruu said and ducked as his other fist came surging forward. She delt him a smart uppercut, but he quickly blocked it.

"I don't have time for your petty attacks," Vegeta said, his hair flashing gold.

"You should have killed me on your planet," Ruu said swinging out with her leg, catching him just below the groin.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Vegeta snarled and disappeared in a flash of shimmering golden light.

Ruu sat down breathing heavily, how she could accept the fact that Vegeta was her Trunks' father she did not know. Trunks was kind, generous and easy to forgive, he was so likeable and then there was Vegeta. Cold, hardened and cruel, Ruu knew no other words to describe him.

**

It had been at least eleven months since Ruu had entered the chamber, and already she was beginning to feel stronger, she was quicker, thinner, and her muscles had lost it's childish appearance. She was every inch a warrior, her skin had become rough and durable and her feelings had hardened incredibly, she was no longer the weak emotional child she had once been. She was now long used to the gravity's mood swings and could easily function in even under hardest punch. Vegeta had kept his distance and so had she, with two months on the clock she had begun to train even harder, but she lacked a partner to do battle with. She had fought continuously inside of her whether or not to approach Vegeta, and battle with him. But she knew that she didn't stand a chance, already he had learned to be equally fast and strong while being a super saijin. And she hadn't even reached super saijin level one. 

She did a few back handstands and turned around letting out a small blast. Then she disappeared and reappeared in front of it and launched a perfectly equal counterblast. She knew she still had a long way to go and had been using all the time she had to train, but Vegeta was always one painful step ahead of her. She decided to head back to the gates, since she hadn't been there for a week or two, she picked up her bag and cleaned up her living space and lept into the air. 

Within a few moments she was there, and she emptied her unused supplies back in their rightful places. She took a quick shower and then set upon the food, mumbling occasionally about how good it was. 

**

Bulma was busy working on Ruu's space ship, it was very hard to understand it wasn't like the original space pods that she was used to, it was more like what Goku had used to go to Namek, of course it didn't have the capsule corp logo all over it. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, she went to answer it, and stubbed her toe on the way. "Ow! Yeah?" She opened it, and something hit her on the head, she fell to the ground in a slump.


End file.
